The Call to Fight
by AmayaHana
Summary: The battle is won Naraku is dead,the jewel is complete and dormant.What happens when Kagome walks by a game shop and hears voices calling her and a new danger shows up.
1. Prologue

Prologue

'Normal?What's normal but illusions and lies?' a young woman with raven hair asked herself many was on her way to her new school and her new was only seventeen years yet she's not like the other girls,while the other girls inf her class raved over things like the newest hottest band,clothes and boys she preferred older things because they reminded her of the past and the friends and her first love as well as heartbreak."ne ne Kagome-Chan did you hear about the duel tournament?"one of her classmates asked earning a questioning look."I have no idea what in the seven hells you're talking about Yui."Kagome stated her dark sapphire eyes narrowing dangerously."Duel Monsters silly."girl said."Card game really?"Kagome huffed leaving the girl behind in shock.'I have a bad feeling about this.'Kagome the raven haired girl got to school she headed straight to her class.

Thank you for reading The Call to Fight

I own nothing but the plot line


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:Voices Froms the Cards

~Kagome's P.o.v~

I stood in front of my new classmates."I'm Kagome Higurashi,it nice to meet you all."I said with false smile."Now Class miss Higurashi has been quite ill the pass year so please look after her."I mentally over my eyes at what the teacher said.I looked around the room three boys stood out in my class,one had tricolor hair(come on like that wouldn't stand out),another had silver hair,and the last had a dark tan and sandy blonde hair."just take any open sit." Sensei said.I just nodded and found a open sit in the back corner.

~Time skip~

Class ended for the I gathered my things a tall black hair boy with green eyes walked over to me."Yo cutie you got a boyfriend?"he asked.I looked at him coldly."It's really none of your business and for the record you're not my who in the hell are you anyway?"I growled. "The name's Duke,Duke Devlin."the boy said smugly.I rolled my eyes.I stood and headed towards the door.I was walking past a game shop when I heard a voice call out.I puased something told me to go in so I did.I saw a old man at the counter.I looked around I had just walked past a pack of cards which read 'duel monsters' when I heard the voice sound was 600 yen.I want to know why you're talking to me so might as well.I pulled out the pack and walked over to the counter and paid for it."I'm home Gramps."I heard a boy call."oh welcome home Yugi."the old man said."Hey aren't you in my class?"he asked.I turned to see a boy tricolor hair."Yes I believe we are in the same class."I said."You're the chick that told off Duke aren't you?" a tall blonde boy asked."You mean that egoist playboy?"I counter."Oh do you play?"He asked pointing to the pack I just bought."Well I a beginner really I never played before always to sick or busy with training and school work."I said keeping up with the story."Training for what?"a brown haired girl asked."Miko training my family runs a shrine."I said playing with the Shikon."Which reminds my I must be at school." I added and ran out the door.

~Yugi's P.o.v~

"I'm home Gramps."I said as I walked into the door then saw the new girl. "oh welcome home Yugi."Gramps said."Hey aren't you in my class?"I turned man she's breathtaking."Yes I believe we are in the same class."the raven haired girl said."You're the chick that told off Duke aren't you?"Joey asked."You mean that egoist playboy?"she counter."Oh do you play?"He asked pointing to the pack in her hands."Well I a beginner really I never played before always to sick or busy with training and school work." she said."Training for what?"Tea asked."Miko training my family runs a shrine."she said playing with a jewel."Which reminds my I must be going. See at school."she added and ran out the door._**"That girls hiding something Yugi."**_I heard Yami say._"Huh she seems nice though."_I replied."Man I like her do think Yugi?"Joey asked."She seem nice but she hiding something according to Yami."I said truthfully earning an odd look from the guys.

Thank you for reading The Call to Fight

I own nothing but the plot line


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I when to school wondering what Kagome could possibly be must have a reason for hiding whatever it is."Hey earth to Yugi,You okay man?"Joey asked snapping me out of my thought."Yeah Joey I'm fine just thinking."I replied.

~Kagome's P.o.v~

I walked to school worrying about that strange aura coming from that necklace that Yugi wore.I shook head to clear those !I'm Not getting involved with supernatural shit again.I sighed when I saw some boys beating on a familiar silver haired he's in my class I think.I ran over to the bullies and yelled at them to leave him turned their attack to me thanks to my time in the past I fought them off fairly easily.I turned to the boy and asked,"Are you alright umm." "Ryou, Ryou Bakura and you are?"he asked."Kagome Higurashi nice to meet you Bakura-San."I said smiling. "Likewise."Bakura said coolly as he stood up.

~Bakura's P.o.v~

I was now standing before the most beautiful woman I ever seen she looked more like a goddess than a mere human her raven hair glowing in the early morning sun and mystical dark sapphire eyes which pierce the soul."Bakura-San are you alright?"her voice rang like a heavenly angel."Yeah I'm fine thank you for helping me Kagome-San."I said then ran off to class.

~Kagome's P.o.v~

I walked though the hall to class a saw a poster for a talent show.I wonder if I should try out?It might be fun.I shrugged and dashed to I finally got to class I saw Joey and Yugi playing at their desks.I was curious so I walked over to see they were playing Duel Monsters.I turned and went to my I pulled out my newly bought deck and looked through was full of light and earth card called 'Lyla,Lightworn Sorceress' stood out the most._**"child I've found you."**_the same voice as the day before eyes widened I searched for it source.I heard giggling._**"Silly child I'm your Guide though your new journey."**_the voice said sweetly.'A journey what in the hell are you talking about and why should I believe you?'I snapped back.I heard a sigh then nothing.

Thank you for reading The Call to Fight

I own nothing but the plot line


	4. AN

Ok to all those who are reading this story please excuse the spelling I don't have Spell Checker

also if you have tips to improve this story I am very grateful for you advice.

Thank you for reading The Call to Fight

I own nothing but the plot line


End file.
